


At the worst possible time

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also very flustered, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Hux is So Done, Kylo Notices, Kylo likes it, M/M, Other, from tumblr, hidden butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Hux had a whole day-cycle for himself. All to himself, and his plugs. He's going to try the biggest one. The one only used for special occasions, because of what work it is to get it out when he's done. It's a wonderful feeling, being full beyond his limits. He has a wonderfully powerful orgasm.Guess what happens then?





	At the worst possible time

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompt of Tumblr that inspired me and this was created. Thought it should be posted here as well.

He always tensed when he orgasmed. His whole body would spasm, shiver, and his muscles would contract, leaving Hux with a very tight ass. He didnt really mind; previous partners had loved it, and even if it made playing with toys a bit more challenging, it was worth it most times.

Not now.

Hux stared at the datapad in his hands with eyes that would burn a lesser human, but the pad didnt react. He was laying on his bed, lubed up and cum drying on his sheet and stomach, but with no time to waste.

Resistance fighters had been spotted heading their way. The General was needed on the bridge, if not to order the counterattack, then to inspire his officers and their fighters.

But his ass was too tight right now to get the toy out.

Hux had planned this flawlessly; he had half a cycle to himself. He had no meetings or calls, and every logistic hiccup had actually been solved, except minor things not worthy the time of a General. He actually had some real free time.

He’d taken a bath. Eased himself open with toys, fingers, letting himself moan and using more lube then was stricktly needed. He very rarely indulged in this kind of behaviour; at most, it was a quick wank in the refresher, maybe some fingers up his ass and if he had time over, the smalles of the plugs.

Now he’d used the biggest. The widest one, the one that went deeper then anyone else.

His orgasm had been magnificently powerful.

Then the call came through, just as he was riding the high down.

The bridge. Now. Resistance fighters inbound. Morale is low. Kylo Ren is threatening the officers. He’s already strangled Mitaka.

Fuck.

The planned bath would need to wait. The half hour or so needed for Hux’s body to relax enough to get the plug out would have to be carried out later.

As he sat up, then stood up, he felt it shift in him, pushing up against his prostate. Shit. He would have gotten hard had he not emptied his supply just a few minutes ago.

A quick rinse in the refresher, and Hux actually tried to pull the plug out, but the muscle was unyealding, and his cock actually managed to get almost half hard. It was clearly not working as he wanted it.

As he dressed, every move was on the verge of making him moan. Getting his pants on, he needed to pause, letting his body calm down, feeling the plug shift inside him, settling back against his prostate, making him bite his lips. His pad chimed, for the third time, and Hux sighed.

Once dressed and ready, the walk was easier then imagnied. His body had adjusted to the plug, and it shifted inside him with every step, but it was manageable. He was still coming down from his orgasm, so at least he wasnt hard, and as long as he didnt do anything too fast, he would be able to keep his moans at bay.

Hux actually felt quite good about it all, feeling that he was pulling this of without fault, as he walked into the control room of the bridge.

Where he met the eyes of Kylo Ren.

The Knight was furious. His eyes dark with rage, his body broad and towering, filling the whole room with his prescence.

Hux stopped in his tracks when he met the full force of that rage, head on. In the middle of a step. The sudden move had his body shift, and the plug inside him followed suit, and pressed in deeper inside him.

Hux had to summon all his schooling to not let his eyes flutter. For a moment, he lost all focus, and when he regained it, the look on Kylo’s face had changed.

It was calculating. Confusion flew over his overly expressive face, his helmet nowhere to be seen, and then a smile.

A slowly broadening smile. A little tilt of his head. Eyes intensely locked with Hux’s.

Fuck.

He forgot about Kylos ‘magic’ tricks. He totally forgot about it.

He looked away, too late now to walk back, and Kylo’s eyes burned as Hux turned, and walked over to the space he usually occupied, trying to ignore the Knight.

“Status update.” Hux barked, now completely turned away from Kylo.

“We’ve spotted several fighters, enough for a small guerilla type attack, and some of our lesser ships has begun to loose shields.”

“Get attack team 5 to 8 ready for flight, and post the rest in defensive position.”

“Roger that, sir.”

Hux stood straight, his legs not as wide apart as usual, but he still felt good. Whatever Kylo had noticed was of no matter now; his crew knew how to handle a few fighters, and he being here was more for show then strategy, so there was no need to worry about what the Knight might think of him.

Suddenly, something bumped against Hux’s ass. Just a quick, small push, but it was somehow placed exactly over the butt of the toy, making it push deeper inside Hux.

It took all his control to keep from uttering a moan right then, and he quickly turned, ready to berate whatever lowly officer that might have stumbled into the General of…

Behind him, a smirking Kylo Ren stood towering over him, looking down, standing a bit too close.

“Sorry. Lost my step.”

Hux just stared. That the famed Force wielder had lost balance even for a moment was laughable. With all his bulk, height and long limbs, he was incredibly nimble and in control of his body.

Kylo smirked at the General, and then turned to the officer before them.

“Is my ship still in hangar 5C?”

The officer checked, then answered in the affirmative. Kylo barely noddes in response, and Hux glared. Of course Kylos ship where still where he’d left it, if nothing else he could check it himself. Instead he had taken time from Hux’s officer to affirm something he already knew.

He was also standing too close, still. Hux was not comfortable with this.

Even less so when Kylo turned, about to walk past Hux, but stopped right behind him.

In front of Hux was the lowered desks of his flight officers, and he couldn’t take a single step forward unless he wanted to fall down in their arms.

So when Kylo stopped behind him, that black cloak billowing behind him, almost covering them both, there wasn’t anything dignified to do when Hux felt a hand on the low of his back, stroking down his cleft, and firmly press the butt of the extra large plug resting between Hux’s cheeks.

Staring straight forward, Hux forced his eyes to stay still, and bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to taste iron. The pressure pushed the plug deeper, and angling it slightly, forcing it down harder against Hux’s prostate.

Hux involutairly felt his eyes flutter, but bit his tongue to hinder the moan from escaping.

Behind him, Kylo was moving to the side, holding onto the plug, forcing it to turn as he walked past Hux.

Hux could feel his cock filling up again already, the treacherous thing. Kylo let him go, but only took another step, and then leaned in against the Generals ear.

“Let me assist the next time.”

Then he walked off.

Hux tried to force the heat of his face, not sure if he succeded. Kylo wasnt looking back at him, but the words had been clear.

Next time.

Hux shuddered, and promised himself to never again repeat this failure ever again. He’d rather abstain from any pleasurable activities before he let Kylo into his toy box.

~~He soon changed his mind though, especially after seeing Kylo naked for the first, time later that same cycle.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


End file.
